


El Trabajo - Especial - Buscando la verdad

by kany88



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kany88/pseuds/kany88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha pasado un año desde su trabajo de encubiertos en el Paradise,  JaeJoong ha estado actuando extraño, pero YunHo está dispuesto a remediar esta situación</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Trabajo - Especial - Buscando la verdad

El detective Jung YunHo soltó un suspiro, ya no lo soportaba más, hace más de un mes que JaeJoong ni él tenían algo de acción.

 

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó el capitán Lee

 

-Sí, señor…yo

 

-No te preocupes por Kim, estará bien, todo se resolverá

 

-Si

 

-Y ¿Cómo te va con el novato?

 

-Pues… - YunHo soltó otro suspiro

 

-¿Tan mal?

 

-No, solo que es demasiado entusiasta, algo que no veía desde hace tanto tiempo, esa emoción al salir a las calles, o en trabajar en un caso y después del Paradise he sido algo cauteloso

 

-Lo comprendo – dijo Lee, abriendo el expediente - ¿Esto es todo?

 

-Si, al parecer todo estará a cargo de los federales a partir de aquí

 

-De acuerdo, puedes retirarte

 

Cuando salió, suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. Aun recordando los ojos de JaeJoong cuando el capitán Lee lo había relegado a trabajo administrativo hasta que el incidente pudiera ser aclarado por Asuntos Internos. Se suponía que sólo tomaría una semana o tal vez dos. Pero los malditos estaban tomando su tiempo, YunHo sabía que JaeJoong ya había sido llamado y amonestado por lo menos en tres ocasiones.

 

Aun cuando tenían testigos que habían declarado que el hombre que JaeJoong derribo los había amenazado con un arma todavía no podían cerrar la investigación. Y hasta que lo hicieran, JaeJoong  era un trabajador de escritorio y a YunHo le asignaron un nuevo compañero, un novato tan joven que YunHo pensaba que debía de venir a la estación de la mano de su madre.

 

JaeJoong se había vuelto tan irritable y deprimente. También habían  asumido el peligroso secreto que compartían, el hecho de que después de haber regresado de la misión encubierta en el Paradise, un notorio retiro gay en Jeju, su amistad había pasado a un nuevo nivel. Ahora eran amantes además de compañeros o eran antes de que iniciara todo ese problema.

 

Había pasado casi un año desde que admitieran sus  sentimientos y habían comenzado una relación exclusiva, basada en el respeto mutuo, así como en la ardiente pasión que llameaba entre ellos. Esto, había sido una completa sorpresa porque ninguno de los dos se había sentido atraído por otro hombre antes.

 

Pero solamente porque nunca había deseado a un hombre antes de JaeJoong, no significa que YunHo lo encontrara menos excitante, ver a su alto, delgado y blanco compañero de rodillas tomando su grueso miembro dentro de su boca. Dios, solamente pensar en eso era suficiente para ponerlo duro al instante. Ahora, si pudiera hacer algo al respecto con su obstinado compañero, podían volver de nuevo a sus asuntos.

 

Incluso antes que ellos hubieran llevado su compañerismo y amistad al siguiente nivel, YunHo y JaeJoong habían estado por todas partes siempre abrazándose y tocándose; generalmente invadiendo el espacio del otro. Era parte de su amistad, parte de lo que eran ahora, y esa forma de demostrarlo era la razón por la que les habían asignado el trabajo en el Paradise

 

YunHo se acercó al escritorio de JaeJoong, se colocó detrás de él. JaeJoong lucía tensó. Trató de darle un masaje en el cuello. JaeJoong se estremeció y empujó sus manos

 

-¡Suéltame, Jung! – Murmuró,  sus ojos observaron sobre la gran cantidad de papeles, para ver si alguno de los oficiales habían notado sus acciones – Estamos en público

 

-Si ¿Y? – YunHo se sentó sobre el papeleo en el que JaeJoong estaba trabajando y frunció el ceño

 

-¿Y? Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos – La voz de JaeJoong era baja y preocupada – Un poco más discretos ¿Quisieras bajarte de mis papeles, por favor?

 

-No… Kim – dijo en voz baja – En los últimos meses, no hemos sido otra cosa más que discretos. De hecho, si vamos a ser más discretos creo que voy a morir debido a lo azules que están mis pelotas. Termina con eso ¿eh?

 

-Mantente callado – JaeJoong siseo, frunciendo el ceño furiosamente – No sabes quién nos está escuchando

 

-Me importa una mierda – YunHo comenzó a enojarse, desde hace un tiempo había sido puesto a un lado por la actitud repentinamente paranoica, en su opinión, y ya era suficiente.

 

-Bueno, a mí sí me importa si lanzas nuestras carreras por el retrete – respondió JaeJoong

 

-Lanzar nuestras carreras… ¿De qué diablos hablas? – Preguntó YunHo – Hasta hace un mes, tú y yo siempre solíamos ser todo el uno para el otro. La gente hablaba, claro, pero no nos importaba. Digo, incluso después de que volvimos del Paradise y la gente hablaba más, no nos importaba. Es más, era yo el que se preocupaba y tú al que no le importaba. Pero ahora… - sacudió la cabeza – No sé, es como si hubieras cambiado de repente. Y no creo que simplemente sea asunto del disparo y la mierda de Asuntos Internos, tampoco. Hay algo más que ocurre en esa cabeza tuya. Entonces, ¿Qué sucede?

 

-No he cambiado, todo eso… la manera en que actuamos, es decir… eso fue antes – JaeJoong murmuró mirando a lo lejos, rechazando encontrar la mirada con YunHo

 

-¿Antes de qué? – Exigió YunHo - ¿Antes de esa cosa de los disparos, o antes de lo que no me quieres decir?

 

-No sé de qué estás hablando – JaeJoong hizo un esfuerzo para regresar a su trabajo pero YunHo se dio vuelta, su trasero estaba plantado directamente sobre los papeles y él no se movería hasta que hubiera obtenido una respuesta

 

-Mierda, Kim, sé que las cosas han sido duras durante el último mes, pero las cosas van a cambiar y si no ocurre así, estoy aquí para ti, como siempre

 

-Sí, pero… - JaeJoong lo miró. Sus grandes ojos lo miraban con más suavidad y sus hombros se relajaron, ya no se veía tan tenso.

 

Esto provocó que YunHo quisiera llevarlo a su departamento y darle un masaje largo, lento, sensual, tal como lo había hecho JaeJoong en el Paradise.

 

Solamente pensar en eso, de arrodillarse sobre el cuerpo largo, delgado y musculoso, mientras estaban desnudos, la forma como lo tocaría, como lo acariciaría y besaría hasta que JaeJoong enloqueciera y suplicara ser chupado, hacía que YunHo sintiera su verga endurecerse dentro de sus pantalones.

 

Aprovechó la oportunidad para inclinarse y susurrarle:

-Todo estará bien, JaeJoong. Solo quiero que sepas que me siento de la misma manera de siempre. Todavía te deseo, te necesito, y eso no va a cambiar – YunHo utilizo el nombre de su compañero a propósito, sabiendo  cómo ponía a JaeJoong. Estaba bastante seguro de eso y cuando JaeJoong finalmente alzó la vista para encontrar sus ojos, parecía que JaeJoong comenzaba a derretirse

 

-YunHo – murmuró JaeJoong, poniendo una mano en la rodilla de YunHo. Aquel simple toque, cuando ellos no habían estado juntos en tanto tiempo, hizo que el miembro de YunHo se pusiera duro como una piedra en una fracción de segundo.

 

-¿Si? – dijo YunHo en voz baja

 

-No es que no me sienta de la misma manera – dijo JaeJoong – Solamente pensé que…

 

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué sucede? – era la voz de Song TaeJun, el compañero temporal de YunHo, que había interrumpido su conversación e hizo que JaeJoong retirara la mano como si hubiera tocado algo caliente

 

YunHo quería desquitarse con el escritorio, por la frustración que sentía. Era la primera conversación decente que había tenido con JaeJoong en tanto tiempo y el estúpido chico tenía que arruinarlo

 

-Nada, novato – gruñó YunHo dando la vuelta para mirar a su compañero temporal, quien sonreía abiertamente, con una inocencia que las calles de Seúl no habían logrado extinguir aún. Era un niño bastante lindo, pensaba YunHo, tal vez algún día haría a una chica muy feliz, pero por el momento,  lo estaba volviendo loco.

 

-No, en serio, ¿Todo bien? Se ven realmente serios, tal vez hay un caso nuevo – le dio un codazo juguetonamente a YunHo, quien le devolvió el gesto con un golpe en la espalda, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo normal, pero era absolutamente necesario.

 

-No pasa nada, pero estábamos teniendo una conversación personal – dijo YunHo, la última cosa que necesitaba era recordar que JaeJoong fue obligado a realizar trabajo de escritorio mientras YunHo salía a las calles sin él. Pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo sobre la fría mirada de JaeJoong

 

-De verdad necesito volver a trabajar – dijo JaeJoong, mirando fijamente su escritorio, donde el trasero de YunHo se encontraba plantado – ¿Te importa? Debo entregar estos informes al capitán a las cinco

 

-¿Tan temprano? – Preguntó YunHo enojado – Estas aquí hasta las siete u ocho cada noche, preparándote para salir. Demasiado cansado para salir o tener diversión. Demasiado cansado para… - se calmó cuando se dio cuenta que tanto JaeJoong como TaeJun lo miraban fijamente

 

-Ahmm, ¿ustedes salen siempre juntos cada noche, verdad? – preguntó TaeJun, mirando a los dos chicos – Escuché que ustedes dos andan juntos siempre, pero, pasar tanto tiempo con tus compañeros tiene que ser bastante aburrido

 

-Últimamente más de lo habitual – dijo JaeJoong con los dientes apretados - Detective Jung, ¿le importaría por favor mover el culo de mi escritorio para que pueda terminar con esto?

 

-No hasta que me digas por qué estás saliendo temprano esta noche – contestó YunHo obstinadamente - ¿Será porque… - su corazón saltó de repente en el pecho, inundándolo de esperanza – Porque hace… este… hace un año?

 

-¿Un año? – preguntó JaeJoong

 

-Sí, tú sabes hace un año, desde el Paradise – YunHo sonrió

 

Seguramente su compañero no había olvidado su aniversario, que sería hoy. YunHo pensó que era agradable que fuera cerca de navidad.

 

 Recordó el tiempo que trabajaron encubiertos, habían estado demasiado enfocados en su objetivo en atrapar a Choi como para considerar en las festividades. Pero esta vez YunHo ya pensaba en que le podía regalar a JaeJoong

 

-Ah, claro, escuché sobre ese asunto del Paradise – exclamó TaeJun, rompiendo el hilo de recuerdos - ¿No era el caso dónde ustedes estaban?

 

-¿Dónde descubrimos el más grande traficante de drogas de toda Corea? – interrumpió JaeJoong suavemente

 

-Exactamente – respondió YunHo

 

-¿Es por eso que estas saliendo más temprano, verdad? ¿Entonces podemos celebrarlo?

 

-No exactamente – JaeJoong suspiró fuertemente – Voy a la beneficencia navideña esta noche, para el hospital infantil. El capitán Lee me pidió representar al departamento. ¿Eso está bien para ti? – dijo con sarcasmo

 

-Bien – YunHo bajó del escritorio y con un tono que sonara despreocupado, preguntó - ¿Así que llevarás a una cita? Una… - limpió su garganta y miró a TaeJun que todavía seguía su conversación - ¿Una de las secretarias, tal vez?

 

-¿Y si lo hiciera? – preguntó JaeJoong en tono desafiante

 

YunHo solamente lo miró, incapaz de ocultar el dolor que se reflejaban en sus ojos. Finalmente su compañero se calmó

 

-No – dijo cruzando los brazos – El capitán solo tenía un boleto. Así que voy solo. De todos modos, no es como si quisiera estar esposado a una bruja de esas, toda la noche.

 

De forma inexplicable los ojos de JaeJoong parpadearon hasta los perplejos ojos de TaeJun durante un segundo, antes de volver a los papeles en el escritorio

 

YunHo sintió como repentinamente se relajaban los músculos de su pecho. Por suerte JaeJoong iría solo. Últimamente YunHo había estado preguntándose si el conflicto interno que tenía JaeJoong era porque se sentía atraído por alguien más. Tal vez otro tipo del departamento. O aún peor. JaeJoong podría haber decidido volver a las chicas. No había mucho que YunHo pudiera hacer sobre eso, tenía el equipo equivocado para esa clase de competencia. _Como llevar un poste atravesado en el pecho_ , pensó irónicamente. Pero después de escuchar a JaeJoong mencionó ser esposado a una secretaria, eso había dolido. _Espera un momento… esposado…_ de repente se le ocurrió una idea

 

-Así que… ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en la beneficencia? – preguntó casualmente, fingiendo estudiar sus uñas. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a JaeJoong mirándolo con sospecha, pero al menos JaeJoong respondió

 

-Comienza a las siete y termina a medianoche – dijo rápidamente - ¿Satisfecho?

 

-No – YunHo sonrió, jaló a TaeJun como si fuera un cachorro perdido. YunHo no tenía en nada en contra del chico, pero iba a estar malditamente feliz de usarlo, estaba cansado de jugar a la niñera.  Y hasta que salieron de cubículo de JaeJoong, se quedó con él.

 

-El detective Kim es muy malo por no salir con usted esta noche

 

-Sí, muy malo – admitió distraídamente YunHo

 

-¿Quisiera ir conmigo después de salir de aquí? – preguntó esperanzado TaeJun

 

YunHo miró hacia atrás para ver que JaeJoong los fulminaba con la mirada. Esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para que YunHo hiciera un truco sucio. YunHo asintió

 

-Claro, dime la hora y el lugar – después de que TaeJun le dijera, se aseguró de que estaban lejos de los agudos oídos de JaeJoong. YunHo negó con la cabeza y miró a TaeJun dudoso

 

-Lo siento, no creo que pueda, es demasiado para mí, y en este momento que acabo de recordar que voy a terminar con un papeleo para mañana

 

-Pero mañana es sábado – protestó TaeJun – detective Jung, usted nunca hace el papeleo los fines de semana, a menos que el capitán Lee lo obligue.

 

-Bueno… es que estoy haciendo una excepción, no te preocupes – YunHo le dijo una palmada en la mejilla y se fue. Misión cumplida. Ahora solamente tenía que resolver los detalles de su plan para esta noche.

 

* * *

 

 

El sonido de sus zapatos sobre el piso de convenciones le trajo recuerdos. Sacudiendo su cabeza, YunHo se impidió ir al pasado. No se había vestido para la cena de beneficencia y sabía que llamaría la atención con su ropa, pero no se preocupó. Caminó por el gran vestíbulo decorado con exquisito gusto en rojo, verde y oro, hacia el lugar donde se realizaba la cena de beneficencia del hospital.

 

-Lo siento señor, no está permitido entras sin invitación – el fornido guardia que custodiaba la puerta del salón, le recordó a uno de los matones de Choi en el Paradise, cada uno más feo que el otro y todos ellos con la apariencia de tanques

 

-Aquí está mi invitación – mostró su insignia dorada de detective bajo la nariz del tipo, feliz, como siempre, de ver el cambio inmediato que hacer esto provocaba

 

-Lo siento oficial – ahora el guardia lo miro, su autoridad fallaba ante la placa de YunHo – Continúe. De todos modos ya están tomando los cócteles

 

-En realidad, un cóctel es lo último que necesito – YunHo le dirigió una amplia sonrisa y empujó las puertas para encontrarse en medio de lo que parecía una competencia de quién viste mejor.

 

Las mujeres vestidas con finas telas se mezclaban con hombres en trajes y corbatas de moño. Todos bebiendo sorbos de champán de altas copas distribuidas por los camareros.

 

Ignorando las confusas miradas, que recibía de los asistentes a la cena, comenzó a caminar entre la gente buscando a JaeJoong.

 

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a su compañero, al otro extremo del salón. Su rubia cabeza sobresalía por encima de los demás. Estaba de pie, a lado del árbol de navidad, conversando con un hombre mayor de cabello encanecido y ojos serios. Fácilmente se podía ver a JaeJoong algo incómodo, pues no estaba acostumbrado a vestir de esa manera. YunHo decidió no desperdiciar más tiempo.

 

Luego recordó el Paradise, y en la ropa en que JaeJoong se vio forzado a usar, recuerda que su compañero estaba molesto por esa razón, pero sin duda JaeJoong se desquitó a lo largo de su tiempo de encubiertos. Recordar la primera vez que hicieron el amor, la primera vez que follaron, por decirlo crudamente. Y ahora verlo ahí de pie, con ese traje negro y la camisa blanca, resaltando la belleza del rubio, hizo endurecer el pene de YunHo.

 

Quería a ese hombre tanto, que dolía. Y sin embargo, últimamente se sentía como si JaeJoong se alejara más y más de él. Bueno no más, decidió YunHo. Caminó a través de la multitud y se colocó detrás de su compañero.

 

-… y el departamento está más que encantado en ayudar – dijo JaeJoong sin percatarse de la presencia de YunHo

 

-Disculpen – YunHo tocó el hombro de JaeJoong haciendo que volteara con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro

 

-Jung… - dijo sorprendido - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 

-Lo siento – respondió YunHo – Siento sacarte de tu fiesta pero tenemos un asunto que tratar.

 

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – JaeJoong lo miró confundido mientras YunHo lo tomaba del codo y comenzaba a jalarlo

 

-Ese hombre era el jefe de la junta de directores del hospital – protestó JaeJoong mientras caminaba a través de la gente – El capitán Lee se enojará si se entera de que…

 

-No me importa –gruñó YunHo y siguió jalando de su pareja hasta la salida – Tu vienes conmigo

 

-¿Por qué? – JaeJoong siguió protestando, pero al menos sus pies todavía se movían, algo que YunHo no esperaba que durara mucho más tiempo.

 

-Es urgente – dijo vagamente – Y somos los dos únicos en el departamento que pueden manejarlo. Tienes que venir conmigo, Kim ¡Y rápido!

 

YunHo siguió esquivando las preguntas de su compañero, hasta que salieron al estacionamiento. Pero cuando iban a entrar al auto JaeJoong se rehusó

 

-¿Qué sucede? – Exigió – Y no sólo me digas que es urgente, quiero saber a dónde demonios vamos y qué está pasando

 

-Te diré que está pasando – YunHo empujó a su sorprendido compañero contra un costado del coche y lo sujetó por ambos brazos. Antes de que JaeJoong supiera lo que estaba pasando, YunHo sacó sus esposas y lo había sujetado con ellas

 

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? – Protestó JaeJoong, a la par que miraba asombrado sus esposadas muñecas - ¿Te has vuelto loco?

 

-Puedes decir eso – dijo YunHo con gravedad – Loco o caliente, uno de los dos. De cualquier forma, vas a venir conmigo

 

-No lo haré – JaeJoong agitó sus manos esposadas de modo amenazador – Quítame esto y déjame volver

 

-No – YunHo sacó un pañuelo negro de su bolsillo. Antes de que JaeJoong pudiera protestar, le vendó los ojos y lo metió en el asiento delantero del auto, con las manos en su regazo. YunHo rio cuando cerró la puerta, dejándolo sin habla. Nadie era mejor que él, para secuestras y esposar, JaeJoong debería saberlo. Pero, en este momento, su compañero tenía otras cosas en que pensar a parte de la habilidad de YunHo, como la forma de escapar

 

-Déjame salir ahora mismo – gruñó, cuando YunHo encendió el motor – O juro por Dios

 

-JaeJoong – YunHo lo interrumpió suavemente - ¿No quieres que te amordace o sí?

 

-Yo… - JaeJoong comenzó, pero YunHo alcanzó y  tomó la barbilla de su compañero, acariciando con el pulgar los carnosos labios de JaeJoong

 

-No me hagas hacerlo, JaeJoong – murmuró – No cuando puedo pensar en tantos modos mejores de usar esta hermosa boca

 

JaeJoong calló abruptamente y YunHo pudo sentir su aliento caliente en sus dedos mientras conducía. Sólo tocar a JaeJoong otra vez, no importa cuán poco, lo puso como una roca. De repente, la distancia entre el centro  y el departamento parecía muy grande. Pero sabía que cuando llegaran, le iba a dar a su pareja una noche para recordar, sólo esperaba que JaeJoong lo pudiera perdonar.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tan pronto como llegaron a su departamento, YunHo consiguió meter a su silencioso compañero sin dificultad. Una vez dentro, arrastró a JaeJoong directamente al dormitorio. Había planeado otras cosas, algo romántico, pero en ese momento no se sentía para nada romántico. Su miembro estaba adolorido por el tiempo de deseo reprimido, y no tenía tiempo para corazones y flores.

 

-¿Jung… qué diablos…? – JaeJoong comenzó otra vez mientras, de un golpe, YunHo cerraba la puerta de la habitación detrás de ellos

 

-Cállate – gruñó YunHo. Empujó a su pareja sobre la cama y soltó la muñeca derecha de JaeJoong sólo el tiempo suficiente para quitarle el saco y la camisa blanca. Pasó  las dos manos sobre la suave piel de su pareja, sintiendo sus duros músculos, deleitándose con la sensación del cuerpo masculino a su alcance. Suavemente pellizcó los pequeños y rosas pezones de JaeJoong, luego, se inclinó para lamer uno con  impaciencia hasta que su compañero gimió por la erótica sensación.

 

-¡Jung…! – jadeó. Lejos de hacerlo detenerse, el torturado gemido encendió todos los botones de YunHo. Chupó el otro pezón mientras pellizcaba bruscamente el que había dejado. Para aliviar el agudo dolor, volvió a lamerlo con suaves lengüeteadas. El largo y musculoso cuerpo se estremeció con la pequeña tortura.

 

La piel de JaeJoong sabía tan bien, caliente y salada, con un ligero toque de amargura.

 

JaeJoong tenía un cálido y terrenal aroma y que YunHo asociaba con follar. Era el perfume que había llenado sus sentidos la primera vez que follaron, tan profundamente dentro del cuerpo de JaeJoong. Esta era la esencia de su compañero, amigo, amante, era el deseo y necesidad de llegar y terminar, todo al mismo tiempo. Maldita sea, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que YunHo había llenado sus pulmones con ese olor.

 

JaeJoong, todavía con los ojos vendados, estaba temblando por la sensación de ser lamido y acariciado, pero YunHo aún no había terminado. Tomó las muñecas de JaeJoong, las llevó hasta la parte superior de la gran cama. Entonces las cerró de un golpe, capturando a su compañero en una posición indefensa con sus brazos sobre su cabeza

 

-¿Qué vas hacerme? – la voz de JaeJoong sonaba áspera, por el miedo y el deseo mezclados

 

-Torturarte – dijo YunHo

 

-¿Eh? – JaeJoong movió su cabeza a ciegas, el pañuelo negro todavía obscurecía su visión - ¿Torturarme?

 

YunHo sonrió

 

-Torturarte para sacarte la verdad

 

-¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad? – exigió JaeJoong, sacudiendo las esposas contra la cabecera

 

-No te hagas el inocente – Dijo YunHo, maniobrando para sacar los pantalones de JaeJoong – Te voy a torturar hasta que me digas qué demonios ha estado molestándote últimamente. ¿Por qué has estado evitándome?, ¿Por qué estás siempre tan ocupado como para venir o salir después del trabajo? Pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué no hemos follado por tanto tiempo? ¿Entendiste? – despojó a JaeJoong de los pantalones y la ropa interior, arrojándolos junto los zapatos y los calcetines, dejándolo desnudo sobre la cama de sabanas azules

 

-¡Jung, esto es una locura! – protestó JaeJoong

 

-No, la forma en la que has estado actuando es una locura – YunHo se quitó los zapatos pero mantuvo el resto de su ropa puesta. Le gustó la idea de tener a su merced a un JaeJoong desnudo y desvalido bajo él y quería la ventaja psicológica de estar completamente vestido, mientras JaeJoong estaba completamente expuesto.

 

-Jung, yo…

 

-¿Qué te ha estado molestando, JaeJoong? – preguntó YunHo al tiempo que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre las delgadas caderas de su compañero. Acomodó el grueso bulto en la entrepierna de sus pantalones para frotar directamente contra el semi-erecto pene de JaeJoong

 

JaeJoong gimió por el contacto, mientras YunHo se restregaba contra él, sus miembros se frotaban juntos a través de la capa de mezclilla

 

-No sé… no sé de qué estás hablando… - jadeó JaeJoong

 

-Oh, yo creo que si – murmuró YunHo, mientras cambiaba de posición para alcanzar y envolver sus dedos alrededor del pulsante miembro de su amante.

 

Lo acarició, lenta y pausadamente, desde la raíz hasta la caliente cabeza. Brillantes gotas de pre semen, fluían del miembro de JaeJoong, YunHo capturó un poco con su pulgar, para utilizarlo como lubricante y continuar con sus largas caricias. No dejaba de sorprenderle el hecho de que la simple vista del cuerpo de ese hombre, lo calentara más que cualquier mujer desnudo que haya visto antes. Sin embargo, sabía que eso se debía a la conexión que existía entre ellos, trascendía lo físico. El fuerte vínculo que los ataba no podía ser roto, ni siquiera por el secreto que JaeJoong guardaba obstinadamente.

 

Admiró la forma en que los músculos de JaeJoong se movían, bajo su suave y blanca piel, mientras se retorcía sobre la cama. Amaba el cabello lacio que caía despeinado a través de su frente, los labios rojos abiertos, dejando escapar gemidos. Pero más que nada YunHo amaba tocar ese grueso miembro, los suaves y vulnerables testículos que atormentó, haciendo gemir aún más a JaeJoong. Hace más de un año nuca se imaginó que pudiera sentir tanto placer al tener el pene de otro hombre en su mano, en su boca, el sabor del semen de otro hombre en la lengua.

 

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te corriste? – Preguntó YunHo, aun acariciando el pene de su compañero – En ese concurso en el Paradise

 

-Si – gimió JaeJoong, mientras YunHo seguía atormentando su miembro

 

-Recuerdo el modo en que te tomé – dijo YunHo, perdido en sus recuerdos – El modo en que te sostuve mientras te tocaba… mientras te acariciaba, justo así… - lo demostró con otra larga y lenta caricia sobre el miembro duro del otro hombre, continuando hasta  que JaeJoong jadeó desesperado – Te hice correr tan duro que viste estrellas, ¿lo recuerdas?

 

-Cómo… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – preguntó JaeJoong con su voz temblorosa

 

-No lo sé. ¿Cómo pudiste? Esta noche es prácticamente nuestro aniversario. Hace un año estuvimos quemándonos el cerebro en el Paradise – le recordó YunHo – Y sin embargo, prefieres ir a una maldita cena de caridad a paras la noche conmigo celebrando

 

-¿De eso se trata todo esto? – preguntó JaeJoong

 

-Es más que eso y lo sabes – YunHo le dio otra larga y lenta caricia

 

JaeJoong jadeó y trató de sentarse, pero las esposas en sus muñecas se lo impidieron. Gruño de frustración

 

-Quítame las esposas o al menos quítame  esta maldita venda y hablemos

 

-Lo siento cariño. Las esposas aún no. Pero esto… - se inclinó y tiró del pañuelo negro de la cabeza de su compañero, liberando por fin los ojos de JaeJoong. Vio la ira en los ojos, pero también vio el hambre. Esa era la emoción que quería alimentar

 

-Mira, Jung – JaeJoong soltó molesto tan pronto como sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz

 

-No, tú mira – dijo YunHo. Recostándose un poco más, comenzó a lamer la palpitante erección de su compañero, dejando un ardiente rastro desde la raíz hasta la generosa cabeza en forma de hongo.

 

-¡Diablos! – De repente, YunHo pudo sentir el cambio de JaeJoong, cuando pasó de la excitación a la ira

 

-¿Recuerdas, JaeJoongie? – susurró YunHo, manteniendo contacto visual con los ojos de JaeJoong, mientras soplaba aire fresco a lo largo de la piel húmeda por sus lamidas - ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que chupe tu pene? – se inclinó para besar con la boca abierta la caliente cabeza del miembro de JaeJoong – No sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo – continuó mientras JaeJoong lo observaba ya sin ganas de interrumpir – Yo sólo sabía que quería probarte, quería sentir tu pene follando mi boca – YunHo lamía la punta del miembro de JaeJoong – Quería chupar hasta que llenaras mi boca con tu semen – murmuró cerrando los ojos – Recuerdo el modo en que movías tus caderas, la manera en que nos unimos. En la oscuridad, podía sentir tus manos sobre mí, acariciando mi cabello, acercándome más para tocar mi cara mientras te chupaba, como si no pudieras creer que lo estuviera haciendo y quisieras asegurarte que no era tu imaginación. Luego finalmente lo aceptaste y empezaste a follar mi boca con tu pene, hasta que te corriste en mi garganta. ¡Diablos! Había chupado la verga de otro hombre y había sido el mejor sexo de mi vida. ¿Sabes cuan profunda es nuestra conexión para que esto sea posible? – exigió YunHo

 

-YunHo… - JaeJoong sacudió la cabeza – Yo simplemente pensé

 

-Tú solo pensaste que podrías olvidar todo sobre nosotros. Creíste que podrías ignorar nuestro primer aniversario del tiempo que pasamos en el Paradise. Pensaste que podías ocultarme cosas y salirte con la tuya ¿No? – Preguntó YunHo – Bueno, para que lo sepas, no puedes – Inclinándose nuevamente, lamió el perlado pre semen  que surgía del palpitante miembro de su compañero, antes de tomarlo dentro de su garganta

 

Le había tomado casi un año, pero YunHo se había hecho muy bueno con el sexo oral

 

Chupaba y se tragaba el pene de JaeJoong, tomando cada vez más y más, hasta sentir el caliente y salado pre semen corriendo a través de su lengua hasta su garganta. Los gemidos apasionados de JaeJoong y los convulsivos temblores de placer que sentía atravesar el cuerpo de su amante, hacían valer cada minuto empleado para obtener esa extraña y muy agradable habilidad. Sólo deseaba haber podido dejar libre, al menos, una de las manos de JaeJoong. No había mayor placer que sentir la caliente mano de tu pareja correr a través de su cabello para acariciar su rostro mientras él chupaba su pene.

 

-¡Rayos! YunHo… ¡No puedo! Me voy…

 

YunHo sintió los grandes músculos de su pareja contraerse bajo su tacto, cuando JaeJoong comenzó a sacudir las caderas hacia arriba, a punto de correrse. En lugar de retirarse, YunHo chupó más fuerte, llevando a JaeJoong al límite; mamando para beber el flujo de semen caliente que estaba por llenar su boca

 

Y no se vio decepcionado. JaeJoong soltó una gran cantidad de semen cuando se corrió. Le había tomado algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a tragar su semen.

 

El placer que vio sobre la cara de su compañero mientras chupaba hasta la última gota de su semen, hizo más por él que la vista de una hermosa mujer mamando su verga. Era el acto en sí, un acto de amor, una expresión del lazo que había entre ellos. Esto y el hecho de que le gustaba  ser el responsable de que JaeJoong perdiera el control.

 

-YunHo… yo… no lo puedo creer… - JaeJoong estaba débil, sus ojos se derretían de la emoción

 

-Créelo – dijo YunHo – Y ahora, espero que estés listo para ser follado. Chuparte me hace desearte tanto que casi no puedo ver bien.

 

JaeJoong palideció un poco

 

-YunHo, no sé. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nosotros…

 

-Se exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado – gruñó YunHo, dentro de sus pantalones, su verga luchaba por salir. Se quitó la camiseta con un solo movimiento y la arrojó lejos, mientras bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones – Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que he enterrado mi verga dentro de ti y te follé duro. Voy a montar tu trasero esta noche, JaeJoong, y vas amar cada minuto de ello.

 

-Dios, cuando hablas de ese modo… - JaeJoong cerró sus ojos brevemente y tomó un profundo respiro antes de mirar a YunHo otra vez - ¿Cómo me quieres? – Preguntó con voz suave - ¿Sobre mis manos y rodillas? ¿Cómo lo hicimos…

 

-Te quiero como estas ahora – interrumpió YunHo

 

De pronto su corazón se llenó de amor por su compañero, este hombre que estaba tan dispuesto a abrir su corazón, abrir su cuerpo. Que estaba dispuesto a permitir que YunHo lo penetrara, lo follara y se corriera dentro de él. Se inclinó y besó a JaeJoong suavemente y por un largo rato, de la forma como había deseado hacerlo durante todo este tiempo separados. Se apoderó de su boca, invadiéndola, alimentando a JaeJoong con el sabor de su semen en su lengua, haciendo que el otro hombre gimiera con la intensidad de aquel beso.

 

Al fin, YunHo se echó para atrás buscando a tientas el lubricante en la mesita de noche. El frío y suave lubricante permitiría un fácil acceso, JaeJoong había extendido sus muslos y ya estaba duro otra vez. Podría decir que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hicieron esto, pero YunHo sabía cuan necesitado estaba su compañero de ser follado, casi tanto como YunHo necesitaba follarlo.

 

-Muy bien – murmuró mientras extendía el frío lubricante sobre la apretada y tierna entrada del cuerpo de JaeJoong – Ábrete para mí. Sé lo mucho que necesitas ser follado. Y sé que quieres que yo te folle – YunHo introdujo dos dedos en el cuerpo de JaeJoong, abriéndolos como tijeras, dilatando la entrada hasta que fuera suficientemente ancho para su pene.

 

-¡Sí!, lo necesito – JaeJoong casi gruñía, sus ojos marrones lo miraban sumisos y enojados al mismo tiempo

 

-Siento que voy a explotar si no estoy dentro de ti pronto. Maldita sea, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que nos tocamos, que estoy todo adolorido por estar contigo.

 

Los ojos de JaeJoong se suavizaron, abrió más las piernas para que YunHo continuara preparándolo, arqueó su parte trasera y gimió sin aliento mientras los dedos de YunHo simplemente tocaban el dulce lugar sobre su próstata. Deliberadamente YunHo presionó con más fuerza, frotando la sensitiva parte dentro del cuerpo de JaeJoong, hasta hacerlo girar los ojos gimiendo agradecido

 

-Creo que estás listo para ser follado

 

Antes de que JaeJoong pudiera contestar, YunHo extendió más las piernas de JaeJoong encontrando la apretada entrada con la punta de su verga. Lentamente comenzó a empujar, traspasando el apretado anillo de músculos, mientras JaeJoong gemía intentando estar lo suficientemente abierto para la invasión.

 

YunHo solo alcanzo a meter la cabeza de su verga cuando tuvo que detenerse. Simplemente sentir la cabeza de su miembro dentro de su compañero, era casi demasiado, después de tanto tiempo.

 

 _¡Dios, te amo, te amo tanto!,_ pensó YunHo, cerrando con fuerza la mandíbula y tensando su cuerpo para no correrse. No quería llegar al clímax hasta estar completamente enterrado dentro del cuerpo de su amante, hasta que fueran completamente uno solo.

 

-¿Qué… qué esperas? – Dijo JaeJoong sin aliento - ¿Una invitación? – Los ojos de JaeJoong estaban ardiendo, consumiéndose por una necesidad que igualaba a la de YunHo - ¡Demonios! ¡Fóllame!

 

JaeJoong no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces. Con una arremetida larga y dura entró en el cuerpo, reclamándole, como lo había hecho la primera vez que folló con JaeJoong

 

-¡Dios! – las caderas de JaeJoong se movían, empujando contra YunHo. Respiraba con dificultad, abrió los ojos, que había cerrado por el dolor y el placer mezclados.

 

-¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que me detenga? – su pene todavía aun latía furioso, YunHo se obligó a permanecer quieto pese a que su instinto le decía que debería seguir empujando. Observó a su amante con preocupación. No importa cuán furiosos o enojados pudieran estar, JaeJoong era la persona que más amaba en el mundo y moriría antes de lastimarlo.

 

-No, no quiero que te detengas – JaeJoong exigió furioso, asombrando a YunHo – Fóllame. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, fóllame. Lléname.

 

-Claro que lo hare – prometió YunHo. Se retiró hasta que sólo la cabeza de su verga estaba dentro de la apretada entrada, empujó otra vez, llenándolo completamente, mientras observaba como el dolor y el placer se reflejaba en la blanca piel del rostro que tanto amaba mientras lo volvía a penetrar.

 

-¡Dios, YunHo! – JaeJoong gimió sin aliento, con la voz ronca con emoción – Estás dentro de mí, tan profundo.

 

-Te mostraré cuan profundo – gruñó YunHo. Empujó nuevamente, saboreado como cada pulgada de su miembro se perdía en la ardiente y apretada carne, llevándolo al límite. JaeJoong había sido tan egoísta.

 

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había follado con YunHo, que prácticamente se sentía como una virgen

 

JaeJoong empujo contra él, su rostro reflejaba una multitud de emociones. Amor, ira, necesidad, lujuria… YunHo observó todo mientras disfrutaba el placer de llenar a su amante, de tomar su cuerpo, de follar a JaeJoong sin sentido.

 

Deliberadamente estableció un ritmo lento, con empujes casi brutalmente profundos, frotando sobre el luce lugar de JaeJoong mientras este se movía debajo de él, gimiendo y maldiciendo por el placer y el dolor intenso, casi insoportable. El pene de JaeJoong estaba tan duro, YunHo se agachó para acunarlo en la palma de la mano mientras continuaba follando el abierto y amado cuerpo de su amante. Podía sentir la ola gigantesca de placer creciendo, formándose lentamente, como corriente eléctrica  en la base de su columna vertebral, y quiso que JaeJoong se corriera con él, tal como había sucedido la primera vez que hicieron el amor

 

-¡YunHo! – Los puños de JaeJoong se aferraron a la cama, mientras YunHo bombeaba su verga, poseyéndole completamente - ¡Esto es increíble! ¡No te detengas… no te detengas! ¡Amo tu verga dentro de mí… me gusta sentirla follándome!

 

-Me voy a correr dentro tuyo – prometió YunHo jadeando, su piel estaba resbaladiza por el sudor, respiraba agitadamente y no podía detenerse. No podía parar hasta llenar con su semilla el dispuesto cuerpo de JaeJoong.

 

-¡YunHo! – La blanca piel de JaeJoong también brillaba por el sudor y la cadena de las esposas hacían un ruido metálico siguiendo el ritmo de los empujes de YunHo entrando y saliendo, poseyéndolo profundamente - ¡Hazlo! – Imploró desvergonzadamente - ¡Fóllame, lléname!... necesito que me llenes

 

-Aquí viene – YunHo se quedó sin aliento, el cosquilleo eléctrico del orgasmo desarrollándose desde su columna. El resbaladizo calor de los músculos interiores de JaeJoong acariciando su verga fue demasiado, era demasiado para continuar aguantando – Me voy a correr, quiero que te corras conmigo.

 

Una ola de placer lo venció. Tenía la impresión de que su corazón iba a estallar. Con dureza, bombeó el miembro de JaeJoong, mientras trataba de introducir su verga lo más que podía dentro del hermoso y  ardiente cuerpo de su amante. Deseaba ser uno con JaeJoong en esa forma especial que era sólo posible durante un breve instante.

 

Con un grito inarticulado, JaeJoong se corrió. YunHo sintió un manantial caliente empapando su mano y en ese momento él también se corrió, bombeando y llenando con su semilla el cuerpo de JaeJoong,  colmándolo de un alivio inexpresable, un placer tan profundo que rayaba en dolor

 

-Dios, JaeJoong – gruñó – Te amo tanto… que apenas te lo puedo decir. Solo… solo te amo tanto – durante un largo momento resistió hasta que no pudo más y se desplomo sobre el pecho de su compañero, escondiendo la cara en la almohada

 

-Te amo demasiado, YunHo – la voz de JaeJoong estaba ronca de tanto gritar, pero sonaba en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo

 

YunHo tomó un profundo respiro, los frenéticos latidos de su corazón empezaron a calmarse mientras lo miraba

 

-¿Estás seguro? Tienes una divertida forma de mostrarlo – dijo suavemente y le dedicaba una temblorosa sonrisa

 

JaeJoong sacudió la cabeza

 

-Creí que ya… no estabas interesado en mí… en nosotros nunca más

 

YunHo por fin sintió que estaban llegando a la raíz del problema  que había estado molestando tanto a su compañero

 

-¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa estúpida idea? – retirándose cuidadosamente del cuerpo de JaeJoong y sentándose

 

JaeJoong se estremeció con la retirada repentina, luego se encogió tanto como pudo con sus manos todavía esposadas sobre su cabeza

 

-No sé. El hecho de que todo el día estoy detrás de un estúpido escritorio hace que no pueda volver a las calles. Y… - frunciendo el ceño miró a lo lejos – tu nuevo compañero,  ese TaeJun. Sé que suena estúpido pero seguía pensado que él era más joven, que tal vez lo encontraste… más deseable

 

-¿Qué? – YunHo no podía contener el asombro en su voz - ¿Pensaste qué? ¿Qué yo prefería estar con aquel niño idiota que contigo?

 

-Bueno – JaeJoong comenzó, pero YunHo lo cortó

 

-Escucha,  y escucha muy bien – dijo señalando con un dedo la cara de JaeJoong y entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Qué te dejaría por alguien más? ¿Por otro hombre? ¿Qué piensas que soy?

 

-Uh…

 

-JaeJoong, estoy enamorado de ti. Y nunca he mirado a otros hombres de esa manera, eso estaría tan… equivocado – negó con la cabeza,

 

-Es que el modo en que TaeJun anda detrás de ti, la manera en que te mira, asumí

 

YunHo lo miró con el ceño fruncido

 

-Vamos a tener una pequeña conversación sobre lo que pasa cuando asumes algo, ya que creo que tu culo estará adolorido por algún tiempo – YunHo ignoró el estremecimiento de JaeJoong y continuó - ¿Por qué solamente no me preguntaste? – Exigió - ¿Por qué decidiste solamente romper nuestra relación? Terminar todo lo que tenemos juntos. JaeJoong, sabes que no solamente eres mi amante… - se inclinó adelante y acarició con cuidado la mejilla – Eres mi compañero y mi mejor amigo

 

-Te necesito – dijo JaeJoong

 

-Yo también te necesito… - JaeJoong le sonrió, era la primera sonrisa genuina que YunHo recibía de su compañero desde hace un buen tiempo

 

-Juro por Dios YunHo, mis brazos están a punto de caerse. ¿De verdad tuviste que recurrir a medidas tan extremas? ¿Secuestrarme y esposarme a la cama para que así me puedas follar sin sentido?

 

-Dime que se suponía tenía que hacer – murmuró YunHo, buscando las llaves de las esposas – Traté de ser paciente, pero cada vez te alejabas más y más. Traté de hablarte dulcemente pero nunca me dabas tiempo para hacerlo – se encogió de hombros y le quitó las esposas – Dadas las circunstancias pensé que secuestrarte y esposarte a la acama era mi única opción. Y no te folle sin sentido, lo contrario. Yo diría que puse algo de sentido común dentro de ti

 

-A pesar de todo, fue un lindo regalo de aniversario – JaeJoong cautelosamente frotó sus muñecas y luego se hundió en la cama, le hizo señas a YunHo para que se uniera a él

 

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado – dijo YunHo metiéndose en la cama, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de JaeJoong

 

-No podría olvidarlo… solo que…

 

-Está bien – dijo YunHo, acariciando el vientre del JaeJoong – Pero prométeme, que si vuelve a pasar algo así, lo discutiremos, ¿De acuerdo?

 

-Si – dijo JaeJoong, dándose vuelta para mirar de frente a su amante

 

-¿Entonces?... ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

 

-Me encantó – dijo JaeJoong besando a YunHo

 

-Aunque creo que falta tu regalo – dijo YunHo con una sonrisa

 

-Déjame descansar un poco y luego podemos darnos regalos toda la noche

 

Lo último que escuchó cuando cayó a la deriva fue la risa baja cerca de su rostro. Se sentía totalmente agotado pero feliz, cálido y cómodo cuando el sueño lo arrastró

 

Por fin YunHo podía descansar, después de haber superado su primer problema como pareja. YunHo soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

 

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
